We could have been Lovers
by MugglehalfBorn
Summary: Morgana shook her head slowly, tears in her eyes "There is no other way" Merlin rose to his feet. "I blame myself for what you've become, but this has to end. I'm sorry Morgana. I just don't love you anymore. "


The darkness rose from the quiet forest below and glided over the sea in a swarm of shadows and mists.

Two very distinctive figures stood on the rocky cliffs alongside the ocean, looking down on this rare mystical display of wonder and purity. One of the figures standing on the cliff slowly raised their hand in the direction of the sky and a vast explosion of colour burst from them. The night sky seemed to shimmer and shake to this unexpected gesture made by the figure and the stars twinkled and wind whirled in an attempt to please the woman who stood before them.

The woman laughed a high cold laugh and turned to its accomplice who was kneeling before him, her hand still raised but now directed to the second figure.

"Don't do it." The figure pleaded to the strange woman in desperation.

The voice that could be heard clearly belonged to a man, his voice deep and strong. From where he was positioned on the rocks it was not too easy to see that if he had been standing instead of kneeling he would have been taller than the woman. The appearance of this distressed man showed him to be young in around his late 20's and with a very unusual thin body frame. His face features was unusual as he had high cheekbones and a slender neck that made him appear even skinnier, if that was possible. His eyes glimmered as a mystic shade of blue and his black hair crowded around his large ears that naturally stuck out the side of his head. He wore a dirty brown jacket, blue shirt and brown trousers as well as a red hand chief that hung from his neck.

"You took this too far." The woman replied and stepped closer to the young man in order to tower over him "I had no choice"

"No, you can't do this, I won't let you!" the man roared in defiance.

The woman smirked at the man and moved closer to him with her hand outstretched.

Her appearance was far more peculiar than the skinny man before her. She had beautiful glossy black hair that swept down alongside her hourglass figure. Her face was stern and her expression clearly showed her anger and loathing of the man. The fire in her green eyes was malevolent and startling as it clearly expressed how bitter and full of hate she had become over the years of her life. Like the male she looked in her early 20's but her features made her look older than you would expect.

The woman wore a black lace dress that draped over her figure and made her look even more terrifying, if that were possible. She appeared mad and crazed.

"I know what you did." The woman protested, her eyes burning intensely with fury at the man before her. "You tried to poison me!"

"I didn't want to" the man whimpered, his voice low and grieving, his head hanging low.

"It's okay Merlin, I understand." The woman mocked and her eyes burned in betrayal.

Suddenly without hesitation her eyes flashed gold and she swiped her hand in the air in a quick motion, as if cutting an invisible barrier. A scream echoed from the man as he scrambled backwards on the rough soil and rocks of the cliff, kicking up the dirt at his feet.

The man known as Merlin gasped and pushed himself up to his feet from the ground so that he could now stand, his shoulders slightly hunched over. He turned to the woman and lowered his voice. "You know you can trust me Morgana, you know you can."

Morgana shifted uncomfortably from the words that had just been spoken and her body swayed "I must eradicate the source."

Merlin stepped closer to Morgana and reached out to her in an attempt to stop her but was flung back to the ground once more by an invisible force. He grunted from the impact and pushed himself up to sit again. He starred up in horror at Morgana's power, finally coming to realise that he was now completely powerless against her

"please Morgana, it dosen't have to be like this, we could find another way"

Morgana shook her head slowly, tears in her eyes "There is no other way"

Merlin sighed and tears formed in his eyes" I know exactly how you're feeling right now and I know you Morgana, you have a good heart. Please Morgana, I am so sorry for everything you've been through. I don't want you to make the same mistakes. I thought we were friends."

Morgana bit her lip as she held out her hand, ready to defend herself if necessary. "No Merlin, you were wrong."

Merlin got to his feet once more.

"I blame myself for what you've become, but this has to end. I'm sorry Morgana. I don't love you anymore. "

**FLASHBACK**

KNOCK, KNOCK ,KNOCK

Morgana opened her door slowly and peered out, her eyes were greeted by Merlin standing straight with his hands behind his back. He was wearing the casual clothing that he always wore, brown jacket, pants, blue t-shirt and red hand-chief.

"Hi" Merlin muttered.

"Merlin" Morgana answered in confusion and curiosity. "What is it?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably and his smile vanished for a moment before he pulled his hands out from behind him. "These are for you." He replied.

In his hands where the most beautiful purple flowers with long green stems that he held out towards her, his smile stretching across his face. The fragrance coming from the flowers drew Morgana's attention as she had never smelt anything so wonderful.

"That is if you'd like them." Merlin trailed off.

Morgana couldn't help but smile "Thank you, Merlin, they're beautiful."

Merlin laughed and twitched his fingers, his smile radiating with an innocence and purity that Morgana could not at that moment understand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana grinned.

Merlin turned his head away and looked at the door in embarrassment, his cheeks slightly burning "Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's okay Merlin" Morgana smiled.

Merlin looked back at her, his blue eyes shining and bright.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"I…I thought you would like them." He stuttered nervously. He then grinned once more before stepping backwards in to the hall as if to leave.

"Is there anything else?" Morgana said.

Merlin shook his head "No, I… I'll see you, Morgana." Then he turned and walked down the castle hallway towards Arthur's chambers not wanting to have to look back.

**Arthur**

Arthur strutted around the castle in a desperate search for his good for nothing servant. His room needed cleaning, his dog's needed walking and his stables need a good muck out. Where was Merlin?! Arthur was just turning the corner that lead to Morgana's chambers when he noticed someone making their way down.

CRASH

"MERLIN!" Arthur howled as he fell to the ground.

"Arthur…I'm sorry" Merlin gasped as he helped his friend up.

Arthur turned on his servant in that moment. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning! Do you realise how messy my room is! It looks as if you haven't been doing your job for weeks! How do you think that makes me look?"

"Like a clotpole"

"Merlin!"

"Like a pig in a…OW!"

Arthur had whacked Merlin around the head with his hand.

"What was that for?" Merlin growled and rubbed the side of his head.

"I think you know very well what that was for. Now tell me, where have you been all day?"

Merlin bit his lip and his eyes shifted.

"I hope it's not the tavern!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief.

Merlin shook his head "I've never been in that bloody tavern!"

Arthur sighed "There's no use in trying to tell me otherwise."

"I haven't! Merlin argued.

"Well where have you been all this time." Arthur ordered.

Merlin shifted his eyes again "ehh.."

Arthur annoyingly growled "Honestly Merlin…I'm starting to get a little worried about you. If you weren't at the Tavern then where were you?"

Merlin brought his hands to his hips and thought of an excuse "Gwen needed help in Morgana's chambers."

Arthur starred at Merlin intently, he could always tell when he was lying to him. "The truth Merlin."

"I'm not lying….Arthur." Merlin hesitated.

"Well, Merlin, if I ever find out that you have lied to me then I wouldn't want to be you."

Merlin's eyes quivered and he nodded his head and descended the rest of the stairs.

Arthur watched as his servant walked away

_I know that you're up to something Merlin, whatever it is, I'm going to find out._


End file.
